rhgfandomcom-20200214-history
AalbusUumbra
AAlbusUUmbra '''is a RHG created by '''WWhiteSShadow. Appearance and Body Modifications AAlbus wears a mask with the crusade insignia on it. He has 3 bionic eyes which allows him 360-degree vision, 2 bionic ears which allows him enhanced hearing, a completely mechanical lower body, a mechanical left arm, and a set of really long claws that can shoot out from his fingertips. He has an Electronium Reactor in his chest that powers his body. He is commonly seen wearing a black tuxedo with gold runes and a golden trim. Background AAlbus is all at once a scientist and a gladiator. He describes his life to be "filled with misfortune and hooliganism." The reason for this has been revealed to be due to a curse placed upon him. He used all of his money to develop many innovations, chief among them being the ultimate source of power- Electronium. He could never find enough buyers though, and what he got was weaseled away by foreign third parties. This lead to AAlbus becoming tight on cash. AAlbus joined RHG in hopes that some day he will make new breakthroughs by using his inventions and latent psychic powers, but his quest to fund his pursuits led to his Reactor Core nearly melting down, injuring him and restricting his ability to tap into his raw power. AAlbusUUmbra now seeks not only to gain the money to continue expanding his tech and influence, but also to repair his Electronium Reactor Core and undo his curse of misfortune. Abiities *'Strength: ' AAlbus is not very strong or very weak. He is above average when it comes to raw strength. *'Speed:' AAlbus is also above average when it comes to speed. *'Accuracy:' AAlbus's Accuracy is possibly the greatest in all of RHG. *'Intelligence:' AAlbus's Intelligence is very high but not the best. His Psychic powers have granted him boosted brain cells. *AAlbus has special psychic abilities. This can range from relatively simple to being able to pause time, defeat his opponent, and resume time. *He refers to his abilities as PSI Jutsu. * AAlbusUUmbra can also use his cybernetics to do things like absorb heavy attacks, fly, see through walls, and maim enemies with energy-absorbing claws. * He can also overclock his cybernetics. Weakness General Weaknesses *He is capable of being killed by any conventional means after you get past his ability to evade attacks. *While AAlbus can easily dodge and parry melee and ranged attacks, he is susceptible to AoE attacks like fireballs, C4, and omnidirectional energy waves. *While he does mercilessly beat the crap out of other gladiators, AAlbusUUmbra refrains from outright killing them unless if his life is in jeopardy or his opponent isn't even human. Thus, a good way to survive is to be another human who doesn't kill his opponents. *Despite being a ninja who hits like a runaway ice-cream truck, AAlbus has a shortage of long-ranged attacks. Keep your distance (however possible that may be) and your chances of survival will double. *AAlbusUUmbra has no weapons. Provided he cannot disarm them, gladiators armed with powerful weaponry may overwhelm him. Psychic Weaknesses *Executing a PSI Jutsu Ability requires AAlbus to concentrate for a number of seconds. This can leave a pretty big opening for opponents, and as a result he can't reliably use it when his opponent is on top of him. *In order to execute his selected Style's lesser Ability, AAlbus must not hit or get hit in order to execute the attack. In order to execute the upgraded version of his selected Style's lesser Ability, AAlbus must not run, jump, hit, or get hit in order to execute this attack. In order to execute his selected Style's greater Ability, AAlbus must not voluntarily move, hit, or get hit in order to execute this attack. *Stylus Mens's lesser Ability can be disabled after it is executed if AAlbus takes a hard blow to the head. Its greater Ability requires AAlbus not to move even after executing it, plus he has to stand there attacking his opponent's mind for awhile before they are KO'ed unless they were already on the brink of consciousness beforehand, meaning he is an easy target for anyone who can still hit him. *Stylus Tempus's lesser Ability requires him to occupy the space between where he is and his destination, meaning he can't break free of a bind or enter a sealed chamber with it; additionally, fast opponents may still be able to keep up with him, which means that their speed would only cancel eachother out. Its greater Ability may stop time, but AAlbusUUmbra still ages while executing it, meaning any injuries he sustained will continue to worsen until time resumes only to reveal that he's and near death. *Stylus Pondus's lesser Ability only lets AAlbus make something up to -1X to 3X its normal weight, and he can only hurl objects at full force if he could normally lift it by himself. (anything less than 60 kilograms) Its greater Ability is basically a knockout blow, and thus even really dull opponents can see him winding up for it and get out of the way. *Stylus Temperies's lesser Abilities only affect things within melee range around AAlbus, his ice-based attacks don't do quite as much damage, and his fire-based moves have no defense bonuses. Its greater Ability does not do quite as much damage as its melee-oriented cousins, and is more designed to greatly hinder opponents than neutralize them. *Stylus Sonus's lesser Ability only sends people and objects flying if they're close to him, and even then won't do much damage beyond throwing them into something that actually could leave a mark. (ex. wall/rock/spike pit) Its greater Ability has the same weakness as its lesser Ability, the only difference being it hits anything not behind heavy cover at the expense of concentration time. *Stylus Navitas's lesser Ability only lets him use ONE energy attack, which is a problem if his opponent is really good at dodging attacks. Its greater Ability only lets him use ONE weapon at a time, and the weapons can break easily due to the instability associated with molding raw energy. Cybernetic Weaknesses *A powerful blow to any of his cybernetic parts will temporarily nullify their function, hence giving your gladiator a minor or major edge over your opponent. (depending on the part nullified) *Hitting his optical or audio implants will disable his ability to see and/or hear you, in addition to stunning him due to the force behind whatever attack managed to knock out his bionics. * Hitting cybernetic limbs will prevent him from moving them without using Gravitas Amoveo, which can be nullified with a hard hit to the head. *If his Collar is nullified, AAlbus's PSI Jutsu Abilities will be dampened due to a lack of communication between his mind and his power source. *Nullifying his Electronium Reactor may cause him to undergo a meltdown and blow up, but God help you if you are anywhere near him when that happens. *A large area of his body is not covered in durable cybernetics. Aim there and you will should inflict some real damage to him. * Overclocking takes either 3 seconds to charge up or 3 seconds to cool down before he can use a greater PSI Jutsu ability. Link to RHG Page http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?64962-AAlbusUUmbra&highlight=AAlbusUUmbra Category:Neutral